Frustration
by Idiot-lamb
Summary: Deux semaines d'abstinence! La garce, je la déteste, je l'aime, je crois que je vais pleurer... A quelques heures du solo le plus important de sa carrière, Edward est bien embarrassé. Heureusement Bella peut l'aider...


**Petit OS en l'honneur du concours : Sex Phone.**

**Bonne lecture les ami(e)s !**

**Un énorme merci à Sophie, qui fut ma relectrice pour ce texte.**

* * *

><p>J'arpentais les couloirs du conservatoire de Seattle de long en large depuis une heure. Impossible de calmer ma tension et le stress qui me tenaillait le ventre. Cette journée était trop importante pour que je me concentre sur autre chose. Comprendre : mon excitation galopante depuis la veille.<p>

Si la possibilité m'était donnée d'avoir Bella dans mes bras, je l'aurai baisée tellement fort qu'elle en aurait oublié son nom. Sauf que voilà, ma belle était à Jacksonville, chez belle-maman, sans moi et elle me faisait payer mon absence depuis deux semaines !

DEUX SEMAINES ! En sachant que depuis deux ans, on faisait l'amour à tout va, l'abstinence était brutale.

« _Aller Cullen, t'as 26 ans, tu vas dans les toilettes, tu penses à son joli p'tit cul et tu te branles !_ ».

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, mon sexe en frétillait presque à cette pensée obscène. Je pourrai le faire, j'en avais envie et j'avais assez de photos compromettantes d'elle dans mon Iphone pour pouvoir rendre ce moment solitaire merveilleux.

Toutefois, c'était d'elle dont j'avais besoin, ma copine, pas une photo.

« _Elle est à Jacksonville, tu penses que tu peux avoir un avion, la vénérer comme une déesse et revenir avant 11 heures pour le solo le plus important de ta carrière ?_ »

La frustration qui me saisit m'embrasa de colère, j'envoyais valser d'un coup de pied un présentoir de l'accueil.

« _Deux semaines ! La garce ! Je la déteste ! Je l'aime ! J'crois que je vais pleurer._ »

Aux grands maux les grands moyens, je me ruais dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, en courant dans les escaliers, le rouge aux joues, le souffle déjà court par anticipation.

Je m'enfermais dans la dernière cabine et composais son numéro fiévreusement. La bosse dans mon jean se réveilla de plus belle, c'était un supplice de la sentir et de devoir attendre.

« Allo » répondit-elle juste avant que son répondeur ne s'enclenche.

Qu'elle m'ait fait patienter me rendait fou.

« J'ai besoin de toi bébé. »

Je ne reconnus même pas ma voix, si lourde, si… perverse.

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'amusa-t-elle en prenant un ton sauvage et taquin.

Je déglutis avec peine, ouvrant les boutons de mon jean, libérant avec délice mon chibre si tourmenté.

« J'ai envie de toi maintenant, j'en peux plus, je t'en prie. »

La supplier n'avait pas été dans mes plans, toutefois, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle accepte de me satisfaire.

Un petit rire s'éleva, je vis rouge dans la seconde.

« _Toi, la prochaine fois que je t'ai sous la main, tu auras des courbatures pendant trois semaine !_ » lui promis-je mentalement.

« Où es tu mon amour ? » me demanda-t-elle avec gourmandise.

« DEUX SEMAINES ! » m'égosillai-je sans pouvoir me contenir. « Je suis au conservatoire » réussis-je à me reprendre non sans mal.

Je passais ma main avec force sur mon érection, l'entendre, c'était presque comme la sentir contre moi, sa petite bouche le parcourant sur toute sa longueur, sa langue le dégustant.

« On fait ça à ma façon Edward » m'ordonna-t-elle, j'acquiesçais derechef.

A ta façon, à la façon de n'importe qui, j'étais tellement excité que je prendrai n'importe quoi.

« Enlève ton jean et ton boxer. »

Je m'exécutais dans la seconde, commençant par la même à me caresser franchement, sans pudeur.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Ouvre ta chemise. »

A votre ordre madame eussé-je presque envie de lui répondre. Je me retins, délaissant mon sexe pour défaire ces putains de boutons de merde qui me donnaient du fil à retordre.

Après de trop longues secondes à retenir un souffle quasi inexistant, je lui annonçais que mon office était fait.

« Commence à te caresser. De tes deux mains ! » m'obligea-t-elle.

A contrecœur, je quittais ma longueur bouillante pour faire parcourir à mes mains, un chemin rapide de ma gorge à mon entrejambe.

« Tu prends ton temps, tu ne vas pas jouir avant que je ne l'ai décidé ».

« Bella » grognai-je en la suppliant.

« A ma façon Edward ! »

Putain, elle aurait ma peau. Je recommençais les caresses, fermant les yeux pour ne voir qu'elle. Ses petites mains sur ma gorge, ses ongles sur mes pectoraux, sa langue le long de mon abdomen, sa langue autour de mon gland.

« _Merde Ed tu t'égares !_ » me repris-je.

« Prends tes pointes entre tes doigts, pince-les » murmura-t-elle la voix suave.

Nous n'avions jamais été dans ce type d'ébat. Je la mordillais, mais gentiment, la douleur n'avait pas de place dans notre lit. Pourtant, à la première pression, une décharge s'évacua de mes tétons meurtris et se répercuta avec délice sur mon chibre en fête.

J'avais mal, mais rien d'insurmontable et tellement excitant.

« Encore » exigea-t-elle.

J'appuyais un peu plus fort, les tirant, je retenais dans ma gorge le plus gros de mon plaisir.

« Bébé… j't'en supplie… »

« Descends tes mains le long de ton ventre, doucement, mes mains ne vont pas plus vite, elles te découvrent avec envie. »

Cette douceur après le traitement précédent était frustrante. Mes doigts se logèrent sur mes hanches, sans les contrôler, elles se mirent à onduler. Ma peau à cet endroit était si douce, si fine, je ressentais les choses avec tellement de précision que je serrais les cuisses pour contenir mon orgasme. J'allais venir, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre et cet abyme m'appelait rapidement.

« Enroule tes doigts sur ta queue Edward ».

Un sursaut m'anima, venait-elle vraiment de m'autoriser à me masturber ? Ma main m'étreignit fortement, deux ou trois va-et-vient et je me déverserai intégralement.

« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ! » me cria-t-elle.

« Arrêter quoi mon cœur ? » questionnai-je en haletant car ma main diminua son intensité mais pas ses gestes.

« D'aller aussi vite ! Je t'entends souffler comme un bœuf. Tu vas prendre ton temps. Ma langue est discrète, tu la sens à peine ».

SA LANGUE ! Putain, deux semaines !

Je ralentis en m'exaspérant de cette lenteur. Soudain un fait me frappa.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi bébé ? »

« Je suis allongée sur mon lit et je donne les ordres au plus excitant des soumis ».

Soumis ! Elle m'avait appelé soumis ! Oups ça montait de plus en plus, comment cette idée pouvait-elle me ravager autant ?

« Est-ce que… Tu te touches ? »

Son rire m'amena proche de la jouissance. J'aimais ce son, le naturel qui en découlait, l'éclat de son regard. Putain j'aimais tout d'elle.

« Oui, même si je préférerai me concentrer sur toi. Ta voix me fait tellement d'effet… »

« Ta voix aussi me fait de l'effet » pour accompagner ma parole, je serrais mon sexe, il perla, je criais faiblement.

« Accélère Edward, mais n'oublie pas que tu dois te retenir jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à jouir ! »

Je crois que j'allais faire un coma si elle poursuivait dans cette voie, tellement bandante, tellement coquine, l'air floridien l'avait changée.

« J'aimerai que tu me vois maintenant. Le dos contre le mur, mes jambes repliées et écartées. Mes doigts qui s'amusent sur ma peau… »

« Bella, je t'en prie, maintenant, je sens que ça vient maintenant. »

A me faire accélérer ainsi, je ne pourrai pas satisfaire son ordre. J'allais éjaculer, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu tenir jusqu'à maintenant.

« NON ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix si impérieuse, si lourde, une voix de dominatrice.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Bella avec des cuissardes dans sa guêpière rouge, une cravache à la main.

« _NON NON NON retiens-toi, pense pas à ça, pense à Filipelli, le sexagénaire qui sert de chef d'orchestre._ »

« Je suis si humide Edward, mes doigts glissent en moi. »

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, qu'importe la vision d'horreur se jouant dans ma tête, si elle me disait ce genre de chose j'étais foutu.

« Je remonte le long de mon ventre, porte mon index à ma bouche, hummmm… »

Des larmes pointèrent aux coins de mes yeux, mon pied gauche frappa durement la porte et j'expulsais tout un tas de jurons indéchiffrables.

Ma main s'activait toujours, frénétiquement, amorçant l'instant de ma délivrance.

« Je vais me pénétrer avec trois doigts Edward, ce serait te rendre justice tu ne penses pas ? »

Comment y parvenait-elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes mais elle, elle se payait le luxe de faire des phrases !

« Bé… oui… maintenant… pitié… »

« Bientôt mon amour… bientôt… »

Cette fois-ci je pleurais franchement, je décélérais pour ne pas lui désobéir, mais j'allais me déverser, qu'elle me l'exige ou pas.

« C'est si chaud, si étroit » commenta-t-elle.

Mes reins se cambrèrent naturellement et je ne sais pas grâce quel miracle rien ne sortit de moi.

« Oh ouii… ouiii… » exhalais-je.

J'étais en nage, une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait mon corps.

« Je sens que ça vient Edward, j'ai si chaud hummmm… »

« Viens… pitié… »

Mes muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême, mes cuisses aussi dures que la pierre, mes abdos se contractèrent, j'y étais, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Maintenant Edward ! »

J'eus un instinct inconscient qui me força à me recouvrir de mon mouchoir. Ma queue se libéra en de puissants jets, le tissu fut vite humide. Ma gorge était éraillée, avais-je crié ? Rendu sourd par ma jouissance, il était fort probable que je ne me sois pas entendu.

A Jacksonville, Bella reprenait son souffle, je fermais les yeux avec l'envie de dormir.

« Edward, c'était… je n'ai pas les mots… »

« Un bon échauffement » terminai-je pour elle.

Je n'étais pas certain que mes jambes arriveraient à me porter, j'étais si las.

« Quand arrives-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix égale.

« Demain ma p'tite chatte et tu vas souffrir. Demain, c'est moi qui domine. »

Après avoir placé l'équivalent d'une dizaine de « je t'aime », je raccrochais.

Demain, mes deux semaines de frustration allaient se ressentir jusque dans ses os et j'avais hâte, terriblement hâte de laisser mes instincts de dominateur la vénérer.

* * *

><p>Une suite vous tenterez?<p> 


End file.
